nysdehkidrs2fandomcom-20200214-history
NYSdehkidrs
TNYSdehkidrs is a average 18 year old with a personality. He used to be known as NYSdehGreatFuryR5, but he announced that he quit Roblox to focus on new stuff, such as Five Nights at Freddy's and Terraria. Real life? In a recent database, in a website of his (now reverted to outdated form), all of this info is revealed. Name: Tommy Cayetano Birthplace: Marikina, Phillipines He is the youngest cousin in his family's 3rd gen, which there, people are usually 20. He's in love with his classmate Kate Ishida. About He started game making in September 19, 2012, as BombMonkey56. He made the first games simple, then it slowly became more complex. At December 23, 2012, he reached 1003 views on his games. Because of that, he is started to play Minecraft and show it to the social world as New York Steve. At September 2013, He started playing RŌBLOX as NYSdehkidrs. He grew popular and at January 2014 (?) he is now NYSdehGreatFuryR5, best known for ROBLOX Ship Explorer 2014. In early 2014, he quit Roblox to focus on a game: Terraria. Later that same year, he quit Terraria to focus on Five Nighs at Freddy's and squeal on all of the Foxica Art. In fact, pole-bear is NYS' favorite FNAF artist Role on RMS Titanic related subjects NYSdehkidrs has a major role on the topic of the famous ship RMS Titanic. It was first shown to the public on his Titanic interest in a video game called Titanic Flash Game, a 8-bit like recreation of the Titanic disaster. Once his YouTube channel started, his first 2 videos were Titanic. The second one being a popular movie trailer leading to ROBLOX Titanic : The Movie 1. Then, he released to the public Titanic Sinking Theory, a simulation of the sinking. This was popular and got 700 views and counting today, thus resulting on his channel being only a Titanic channel, although he sometimes uploads non-Titanic videos. As he grows, he now studies on the final mysteries of the ship, thus recreating the theories twice. This appears to be largely accurate that the simulations may have been the true depiction of the sinking of the ship. If confirmed by the U.S.A. or the UK government, he is the first to figure out what really happened on the fateful night. Personality -Anger NYSdehGreatFuryR5 (in real life) is mad with his annoying classmate, RJ Pierce, occasionally. He also shouts angry words whenever FrostHell (now LordDuskFrost is not a Lord, the real one is NYS, he just wants to diss NYS) tried to "correct" him. Plus, he commonly wears the 'Err' face in Roblox, because the fact that Fury has Aspergers, giving him a major rank of autism. -Kindness NYSdehGreatFuryR5 is also kind elemental, as he is roughly the kindest person in his school. -Imp NYS also has an Impish side, which he acts like a wimp (reality and Roblox) occasionally, and says awkward things unlike his true personality. YouTube Trivia NYSdehkidrs only has one major work so far : ROBLOX Titanic : The Movie 1. Recently, another major work was added, RMS Titanic MS Paint Movie Original. It even showed his real name. ROBLOX Trivia -He is greedy. -He is Creative. -Known in BloonsWorld as Kenchi23 -He is "silent" at fighting games, especially in Sword Fights on the Heights IV, where hackers mostly target. -His Most Popular Creation is Titanic Flash Game (Sploder) -(UPDATE) More evidence has been supplied. RMS Titanic 3D beated TFG's long record by 100 views, and it is also on Sploder. -His Least Popular Creation is Fiddling With Scripts (ROBLOX) -He is never banned anywhere. -skullagorth was moderated for calling him a noob. -He is an EX-BC,TBC,and OBC, respectively. -He world like to live in a world where it has tall towers, him being Immortal, FrostHell going to jail, and with Gaise,ponies (not MLP ponies),horses, and ghosts. Terraria Trivia -Terraria is the only game with the longest lasting series in his channel.